You're Mine
by Loner72
Summary: Yandere GoM X Reader One-shots (Don't like then don't read) Chapters are being changed: I broke some rules...
1. Aomine

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Yandere KnB characters x reader Lemon.

* * *

(Y/n) did not want to be here with him, but Aomine convince her to stay in the gym with him, at first when she got here he wasn't acting so strangely. He would smile at she and make funny comments, "Well, look at Ms. Smartypants, thinking you're better than me huh? Hmph, I am way better than you in BasketBall," His smile grew wider.

"Ok, you might be good in BasketBall, but someone will beat you one day." Aomine looked at (Y/n) and she tried to avoid eye contact and Aomine did something she wouldn't expect him to do, he push her against the wall.

He begins to place butterfly kisses down her neck. She let out a soft moan at the sensation.

"How interesting, I've never heard you make such a noise like that before," Aomine breathed. "It's so cute...I wonder if I touch you here"—his hands wandered down to your lower body—"will you make the same noise?"

(Y/n) bite her lip, trying to suppress her moans, but Aomine nibble harder.

"A-Aomine," she whimpers, "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this."

He smirks. "Well, it's because of you that I'm in love with someone."

"If that's the case, then why do you have me?"

"Because you're the one I'm in love with."

Aomine pushes (Y/n) down onto the ground, ripping her clothes off in the process. She struggles to get away from him, but he holds her still. Just moments later, she feels his hands going under her skirt until something presses at her entrance. Without waiting, Aomine pushes three fingers inside of her.

"Aah! S-Stop Aomine, p-please let me go." He chuckles lightly, grabbing (Y/n) chin harshly as he brings her faces closer together with his.

"I don't think so. You can't tell me what to do, so why don't you just sit right there and enjoy this, hm?" He presses (Y/n) lips together and shoves his tongue in her mouth.

As he continues to violate (Y/n) mouth, she wonders why this is happening to her. How did she get into this situation?

–-

4 months ago...

–-

"Hey Dai-chan, we got a new member today!" Momoi shouted excitedly. (Y/n) was shy, so she shifted nervously as she moved to stand behind Momoi. "Come see her, okay? I know you'll like her."

As Aomine glances up, (Y/n) and Aomine both stare at each other's face. He looked away after a while, but she was blushing the whole time—no one has ever stared at her for so long like that.

Aomine walked towards her and Momoi until he was only a few inches away from (Y/n). Aomine took one more glance at her before saying, "Your breasts are big, you have a nice ass and your face isn't too bad either." It took a minute for (Y/n) to process everything that he said. No one has ever been so straightforward with her, so she was easily flustered.

"Dai-chan, don't talk to her like that!" Momoi scolded as she hit Aomine hard on his arm. She turned to (Y/n) and smiled. "Don't mind him, that's just how he acts when he likes someone," she explains. "You guys would make a cute couple! Just be careful, he's always thinking with his dick so he might hurt you."

(Y/n) eyes widen and she swallows hard. "M-Momoi, don't say stuff like that..." she whines softly, avoiding eye contact with Aomine. Little did she know, her voice was so kind and sweet that the taller boy felt his heart skip.

(Y/n) could feel him staring at her again, so she decided to hurry up and leave. "I-It was nice meeting you Aomine-senpai!" After bowing and smiling, she walked away nervously.

Aomine wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he knew that he wanted to hold her and claim (Y/n) as his.

–-

Currently...

–-

Aomine licks his fingers, savoring the taste of your juices as he smirks at how good she look. With lust-filled eyes, his tongue moves over his lips as he thinks of how much he wants to ravish your body, the thought of (Y/n) not wanting him register in his mind.

His movements made her shudder involuntarily, and she try talking him out of it again. "P-Please, Aomine," you plead, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I already told you, you didn't hurt me," he said simply, his frustration barely hidden. "I'm in love with you, so I'm going to make you mine."

Out of fear and desperation, (Y/n) bite his hand and got up to run as he curses to himself. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew what would be coming her way if she stayed so she took the chance and kept running.

"So you're going to make me run for it, huh?" Aomine smirked to himself, a sinister look in his eyes. "Challenge accepted! Come here my little (y/n)-chan~" he sang, springing up to chase after you. There was no way he would let you go so easily...he was convinced that he loved you.

And he won't let anyone get near his prize.

* * *

A/n: Ok before anyone can say anything I'm just changing the story into third person because I broke some rules and I _need_ to fix, but it won't be that fast and hopefully I'll update this story and I'll be better than ever hopefully.


	2. Aomine(Mines Forever)

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Yandere KnB characters x reader Lemon.

* * *

"Where are you (y/n)-chan? I know you're in here... I was just thinking that we could have a little fun since it's just the two of us locked in here all night long, don't you agree?" (Y/n) can hear Aomine continue to call out for her. He's been searching high and low for (Y/n) but has yet to come across her hiding spot.

"You're really making me work for it, huh?" He laughed out loud, still determined to find (Y/n). "That's so cute of you, my sweet... it'll be worth it once I get my hands on you. If you come out now, I promise I won't be rough," he vowed, obviously lying.

(Y/n) didn't know what to do—it was cold, and she was so scared she wanted it to stop. The way Aomine was acting made her shiver, even more so when she thought about what would happen to her if she got caught. Too tired to think about what she knew was coming, she shook her head to clear her mind. Unfortunately, (Y/n) was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear him sneak up on her, and by the time she noticed it was too late.

She shrieked as he grabbed her by the hair, picked her up and threw her on the desk. The breath was knocked out of our body, and as she recovered, he moved to tie her wrists and ankles to the edge of the desk. When he was done, Aomine looked lovingly into her eyes as he pushed her hair out of the way. (Y/n) winced at the contact, desperate to get away, but too constricted to move.

"You have been a naughty girl," he drawled, moving his hand to cup your cheek. "No worries—I'll make sure to hand down your punishment and love each moment of it too."

As much as Aomine wanted to savor the moment, he couldn't control himself and gave in to ripping off all your clothes. Her shirt, skirt, panties—all of it was strewn across the room until she was left naked and vulnerable.

"Wow, you look so much better without any clothes on," he commented, his hands caressing the sides of her body against your will. "Where should I start? Maybe I should go for your breasts"—she holds back a whimper as he moves to cup them—"but I might as well take my time since we have all night."

Tears begin leaving her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want this and begged him to stop, but he never listen to her. Screams tore from her throat over and over again as he kept saying the same thing:

"I won't let you go, you're mine (y/n)-chan, I love you..."


	3. Akashi

Changing the chapter: _**I have broken rules**_


	4. Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun, are you ok? You have been acting strange lately, maybe you're not feeling well," You wonder what could be wrong with your friend, he hasn't been acting himself, he has been acting very strangely towards you.

He would make small gestures that indicate he wants your attention; he would take your hand and look at you, he never did stop unless you said something about it, when you would study with him, he would accidentally brush his hand against your chest, you thought it was just an accident, so you thought nothing more of it.

But strange things began to happen, sometimes you felt someone was watching you, but when you look on one was there. You would receive strange gifts saying _'I love you please pay attention to me'_. You never thought it was Kuroko because you always pay attention to him.

"(Y/n)-chan, can I tell you something important?" Your thoughts were interrupted by Kuroko, you look at him, curious about what he has to say because he usually never ask you questions.

"Sure, Kuroko-kun," He looks at you and a small smile appear on his face.

"I really like that you pay attention to me," He crawls closer to you as he spoke, "And I really love how you pay attention to me and only me, but sometimes when you're not paying attention to me, I get kind of mad," Your faces are inches apart, his lips are so close to yours. Your heart is racing, having him so close to you like this makes you nervous.

His blue eyes make you shiver, "But, you know what? I am not mad anymore because I know you're mine. I love you (Y/n)-chan do you love me back?"

"No, I want you to think of me as your boyfriend," He pins you down, so he is on top of you, "I'm sorry, but I can't hold back my feelings for you anymore, I really love you," His lips made contact with your skin as he plant soft kisses along your neck, his body is so close to you, you can actually hear his heartbeat, "(Y/N)-chan will you please accept my feelings for you?"

"N-No, Kuroko-kun and I'm leaving, get off of me," You push him back and grab your bag. You were walking down the stairs, but you heard footsteps coming from behind you and you guessed that he must have followed you.

"(Y/n)-chan please wait," you did not turn around to pay attention to him, "(Y/n)-chan please, just look at me I re-..."

"No! Stop this Kuroko, you know me and Kagami are going out, yet you continue to tell me that you have feelings for me. I do not like you, we're just friends," You yelled angrily at him and you could have sworn you saw a tear run down his eyes.

"Why won't you accept me? Am I not good enough? No, that can't be, you love me right? You do not mean what you say," He walks closer to you and you started to take small steps back, "I know you really love me, but you just don't want to hurt Kagami-kun, right? Well, I can take care of him if you want me to," Your back is now against the wall and now he's so close to you, you can hear him breathe.

"I love you and I want you to be mine," His lips collide with yours, he threw your bag to the side and pinned you against the wall he removed his lips from yours, "No, one can touch you only me. I am the only boy you'll ever talk to. You're mine forever and keep that in mind (Y/n)-chan,"


	5. Kise

**Kise**

You just got home from work and it has been an exhausting day and all you really want to do is go to bed. You parked your car and enter your house, but an unexpected guest was waiting for you on the couch.

"Kise, why are you in my house? You know what, forget it, just get out of my house," He pouted like a sad puppy being rejected by his master.

"(Y/n)-cchi is so mean! I was only here because I missed you~ Let's hang out together-..." You cut him off.

"No, I just got home from work and I am not in the mood to deal with you Kise, now get out and go home," You knew once you have rejected Kise once then that will only make him want to stay more, you sigh if only he was a real dog then he'll listen to your order.

"(Y/n)-cchi, I have something to tell you," Your back is turned so you did not see him coming from behind you until you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, "(Y/n)-cchi~ I've missed you so much," He rubs his cheek with yours.

"Kise if you do not stop this instant, I will have no choice, but you hit you and you would not like that now will you?" He still did not let you go instead he turns you around so that both your faces can meet.

"I have something to tell you, I love you (Y/n)-cchi," You gave him a very confused look, he has never acted so serious before. He always had that goofy grin on his face and he would be in a cheerful mood, but right now, his voice was so serious and he did not have a smile on his face.

"Uh, Kise, I understand that you love to goof around, but I don't feel like playing around and besides I have a husband remember? By the way, he should be here soon," You look at you watch and see that its eight ten, which means Himuro, your husband, should be home soon.

"I killed him," You did not know what to say, sure he has played a lot and joked around with you, but this time he has pushed it.

"Kise! I'm not joking around so stop it already!"

"I am not joking around either (Y/n)," He pushes you closer to his body, "I killed him because he doesn't deserve you,"

"And you do? Look, Kise there's something wrong with you, I'll just cal-..." You were silenced by his lips clashing with yours, he push you to the couch and got on top of you, "K-Kise what the hell is the matter with you? Get the heck off of me," He only looked into your eyes, he took your hand and placed it on his heart.

"My heart beats faster when I'm with you. Every time I see you or even when I hear your voice, my stomach grows butterflies. I get so nervous around you I don't even know what to do anymore," He bends down and starts licking your neck, you were about to slap him, but he used one hand to pin both of your hands up to your head and continues to lick you.

"I-If you k-keep this up H-Himuro will come in and he'll k-kill you," You tried to hold back those sounds you hated to make, but it was hard not to do. All of sudden he stopped and looked down at you.

"Let me show you something," He pulled you up and got a tight grip on your shoulders, "You want to see your husband, well here he is," He pointed over to the kitchen and you could see your husband dead body laying on the floor.

"Y-You r-really did kill him, n-no it's not fair Himuro no I-I," Tears started to come down your eyes, he wiped them away with his hand.

"Don't cry (Y/n)-cchi, this is better right? Now we can be together, without anyone bothering us," He cup your face and brought it closer to his, "I promise to always make you happy, we'll be together forever," He brought your lips with his.


	6. Kagami(Special Chapter)

**Chapter is unable to be accessed right now... **


	7. Special Chapter

**Chapter is unable to be accessed right now... **


	8. Murasakibara

"Miss (Y/n), we're doing sex Ed class, not an art class, if you continue to mess up you'll be receiving an F. Now, since you haven't been listening to my lessons someone has to tutor you, let's see um Murasakibara would you please teach (Y/n) the lessons we have been learning after school?" You weren't expecting this to happen. Usually he would make you stay after school, but this time you have a tutor.

You actually didn't know Murasakibara, all you knew is that he likes snacks and he plays for Yosen basketball team nothing more. You take a peek over your shoulder to look at him and he is actually staring at you.

It makes you blush a little that he is looking at you 'that' way, "Sure, I don't mind teaching (Y/n)-chin." Murasakibara said in his normal boring tone. You thought he would probably say 'no', but you guess you were wrong.

So after class, he came directly up to you and the plan. "After school, I'll take you to my house and I'll tutor there. See you later (Y/n)-chan." You froze why did he just call you '(Y/n)-chan'? He never ever called you that, actually he never talks to you, this was the first time he said something to you. Your gut was telling you that something isn't right, but you just ignore it and went to your next class.

You had every class with Murasakibara and he would stare at you non-stop. You thought it was cute at first, but then it started to annoy you. So, you plan to ask him when you two get to his house.

-Time skip-

It's after school and all Yosen students go places with their friends, boyfriends while you stand right here and wait for a certain purple headed giant to come. "What's taking him so long? I thought he said he wanted to tutor me 'sigh' I guess I should go home," You started to walk away, but someone grabs your arm, you turn to see that it was Murasakibara.

"Sorry, if I was late, I had to take care of something. Come on, let's get to my house," There it is again that same feeling you had from earlier, it's an uneasy feeling that you have and you really can't shake it off. Once more you just let it go and walk with Murasakibara.

Along the walk, you thought he was staring at you, but every time you took a peek he is staring straight ahead. You were about to say something, but he cut you off. "We're here, come in (Y/n)-chin,"

You are surprised that his place is really big from the; big TV to the small and large purple couches, "(Y/n)-chin, we're studying in my room," You look confused why did it have to be his room? When you asked he just said that 'it's more conformable' and it turn's out that his room is conformable. You wanted to talk to him, but you are too occupied with staring at his room.

Murasakibara watches as you took a look around his room in amazement, he smiled at the way you looked. He thought it was a great time to do his plan. "(Y/n)-chin I have to tell you something," The next thing you knew is that you are pinned up on the bed with him hovering over you.

"W-What are y-you doing Murasakibara-san, we're supposed to be studying so please get-mm" You blush when he pressed his lips against yours. He licks your bottom lip, asking for permission. Of course you didn't not allow him in, he uses his free hand to squeeze your breast, you let out a small moan and he slid his tongue inside of your mouth.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, explore your mouth with the twist and turns of his new territory. He touches a certain spot in your mouth to make you moan, just what he wants to hear coming from you. He pulled away and smile down at your wonderful figure. "(Y/n)-chan looks so cute, I really like how you look right now it makes me turn on even more,"

He whispers in your ear, you tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he grip you tighter. Without knowing anything he tore your clothes off and his own too, he bent down and kiss your neck lightly sucking and nibbling at the same. You suppress your moan, but he wouldn't allow you to do that. He pull away from you, "I think I want to play with (Y/n)-chan~" You didn't know what he meant by that, but when he went to your lower part and took off your panties you quickly understood.

"N-no Murasakibara p-please don't do that I'm begging you to stop," He refuse to listen to you after he removes your underwear he spread you legs open and place two fingers inside of your entrance. You body stiffen up while pleasure washes over your body. "Ah, M-M-Murasakibara I-I don't want this p-please stop," You moan loudly when he place another finger inside of you and began to pump them in and out.

"(Y/n)-chan is so wet, I wonder how you taste," You couldn't hold it in anymore you cum he pulled his fingers out and lick them. "Awe you do taste good~" He then pull down his boxers and slowly went straight inside your entrance you let out a small gasp as he start to thrust. Your body is responding to his thrusts and you grip the bed trying to hide your moans.

He saw this and decided to pick you up and wrap your legs around his waist he cup your chin and brought you into a rough kiss. He bite your lip and shove his tongue into your mouth. His tongue moving everywhere in your mouth, not leaving a spot untouched.

Warm tears start to fall from your face you didn't want this, you knew you should have listened to your gut, but you refuse to listen to it. He pulls away from the kiss to lick your tears away. "Don't cry (Y/n)-chan you'll never have to leave me because I got rid of all your family and your friends, so now no one will come looking for you. Now your mine forever,"


	9. Midorima

Midorima and you met when you were out buying a lucky item and it seemed like the both of you had the same zodiac sign, he, at first, really wanted to make you pay since you took his lucky item, but once he fully looked at your face that's when he fell in love with you, your (e/c) color sparkle in the sunlight along with your hair. Everything about you made his heart beat and his hands sweaty.

He never felt these feelings before, he wants to express them to you, so he decided to make you his.

Three days after you met him, he calls you over to his house for a study session. The both if you loved (fav subject) and that's why he thought maybe you two can be together and this can be his chance to tell you how he feels.

You sat on his bed looking through (fav subject) book and then suddenly you found yourself lying on the floor. As he got closer to you, his lips attacked your neck, kissing and biting it as he left marks on it. Your eyes widened with surprise, not able to say a word.

"I-I…" He startled, this wasn't like him at all. "I want… you to be mine tonight, the whole you," He said as his hands gripped onto your shirt, resisting his urge to lift it up.

You could not believe this, he is about to do _that_ to you. The moment this processed in your mind, you tried to get away, but he brought you back down to the ground.

As he started to kiss your neck once again, a little cry of pleasure escaped your lips, his big hands still gripping onto your shirt, but starting to lift it a bit, you tried to push him off, but he tighten his grip on you, he chuckle and then he got rid of your shirt and started to work on your bra. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving the both of you topless.

"(F/n)? Do you… Do you want to do this?"

"N-No, get off of me, stop this right now Midorima," He sighed and just continue to do what he wants to do, clearly not listening to you.

He leaned down trailed kissed along your neck then moved down, and all along your stomach. You moaned with pleasure the whole time. He paused at the beginning of your jeans and panties, glancing at you with a smirk plastered on his face. His fingers slowly got rid of the both. He got back up and lean into you, giving you a long passionate kiss, his tongue playing with yours.

Once he pulls back he went straight to his boxers, hesitating for a second he took a look at your wonderful figure; you looked like angle to him, he still continue to pull his boxers off. After bring them down to expose his manhood, your eyes widened, he is really going to 'make you his' tonight.

He looked away. "I-it's not that I'm going to enjoy this, b-but I'm going to try to n-not be too rough on you…" he startled. Was He being tsundere at a time like this? Even so, he still had a comment that he is going to keep.

"Midorima, what y-you're doing is wrong, so please stop." You said, trying to squirm away once again, but he held you down, one of his free hands traveled down your body, you thought he was going to grips something, but this time his fingers entered you, preparing you for his big member.

"A-are you ready? I think it's time." He asked you, you looked up at him; your eyes completely glazed over with pleasure and you saw the lust in his.

His member slowly entered you as a sharp pain went through your body, causing your back to arch slightly. "Does it hurt badly? I'll t-try to go a l-little easy on you."

After about a minute, you nodded your head, and he started thrusting. He moved back and forth as you let out cries of pleasure. Soon his whole member was inside you, and you felt sharp pain going through your body once again, but it couldn't compare to the amounts of pleasure you preferred.

You soon felt you were getting close to your climax; he was close to his own as well. "(f/n), I…" You let out small moans. He started to go faster, wanting the both of you to feel the biggest pleasure yet, which he succeeded.

"A-ah," You cried out in pleasure as you reached your climax. He moaned out your name in response, having his climax a moment after yours.

"You're mine and don't forget that," He said, as he pull you into a kiss.


	10. Imayoshi

"_Hello (Y-n)-chan, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house today_?" You blinked once and then twice trying to process who was on the phone,

Rolling on your bed you sat up, "Uh, Shoichi? Um yea, I think I can come over, but for what?" You questioned wondering what could he want from you,

_"Just to hang out,"_

"Oh, ok then I'll be coming over just give me a second," Both of you hung up and you arose from your bed and started getting dressed, you walk to your closet getting dressed in a pair of black leggings, a white tank top and a grey T-shirt.

Smiling at yourself you head out of your room and found your mom on the couch reading a book. "Hey, mom I'm going to hang with a friend today." She stopped reading and looked up at you.

"Who would that be?" She questioned as she put a bookmark in the book and closed it.

"Remember Shoichi? I'll be with him today, just to hang out for a little while." Your mother looked at you, a little surprise by this boy named 'Shoichi.'

"I never recall you mentioning him, oh that's right, he is the young man that helped us out the other day. Well, I'm fine with that, so you can go," She grabbed the book once again and opened it shooing you away.

Turning to the door you smiled and grabbed your bag and shoes to open the door and left your home. His house was not far from yours, you both _just happen_ to live next to one another.

Reaching his house in a matter of a few minutes you walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a PJ clad Imayoshi.

"Didn't want to get dressed, huh?" You giggled and walked into his home heading straight for the living room seeing a blanket on the couch. Looking back at the male you saw him missing. Shrugging you dropped your bag on the floor and plopped yourself on the couch feeling it still warm and comfy.

Sighing in content you grabbed the remote and switched the TV on while waiting for your him to come back.

After a few minutes later, he came back down. You were so glued to the TV, you did not notice him coming back suddenly you felt more weight on you to see him on top of you, "S-Shoichi? What are you doing?" You look at him to see that he is only wearing a towel around his waist,

"I lik-.." He paused for a second, "I love you, (Y/n)-chan," His voice was a little low for your liking. His closed eyes were open a little showing his gray eyes.

"What?" Too shocked to say anything he moved closer to you face and brushed your hair behind your ear before he spoke feeling his hot breath on your neck making you shudder.

"I told _you_, I love you and you're mine and only mine." His hot breath blow against your neck, making your heart race faster. He ran his tongue along your neck making you flinch a little from the contact.

"You're only mine and I'm going to make that happen today." He said under his breath.


	11. Special Request

"Uh, hey Kasamatsu-senpai I-I just wanted to ask y-you a question," You nervously said as you stood in front of Kaijo basketball captain, who had a faint blush spread across his face.

"W-What is it (Y/n)?" He thought you would be confessing to him since all you did was hang out with him, sleep over his house; telling him how much you appreciate him being there for you. You only transfer to Kaijo five weeks ago and when you first came here Kasamatsu was the first person you met. You thought of him as a big brother figure and loved being around him.

He, on the other hand, fall in love with you when he first saw you, to him it was like love, at first sight. He hoped you felt the same way about him. He decided that he'll wait until you felt comfortable at Kaijo and then he'll confess to you, but you had other plans in store.

"I-I, well I was wondering can you ask Moriyama-kun to go out with me, I know I should ask him myself, but I-I can't," Your face heated up from embarrassment and you shyly glanced up at him and saw pain in his eyes.

"W-Why him?" He asked in an aggressive voice which made you wince at the tone he was using. "Answer me (Y/n)!" This was not like him, you knew he would never talk to you like this.

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai is there s-something wrong w-with you?" He felt a pang of guilt as he saw your face terrified of him, but how was he suppose to handle it? He loved you, but you did not love him back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't myself I think I have been working too hard lately," You gave him a soft smile and hugged him.

"It's alright. And I told you a billion times if you need a break take one," He chuckled at the way you were scolding him, it was actually cute of you, he felt himself falling hard for you every single day.

"I'll tell him later, how about you come to my house today?" You beamed at him.

"Sure! And maybe we can have a sleepover you know just me and you," Those words stuck in his head _'me and you'_ he wished it would come true where it can only be you and him.

-Time Skip-

He finally had an idea where it can be only you and him forever. And it was already starting to get into place. "Kasamatsu-senpai, where are you?" You look through his kitchen to not find him, "I don't want to play hide and seek so just come out already," You walked up to his hoping to find him inside.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, where are you?" You walked fully into the room expecting to see him, "I really-," You felt a sudden pressure of weight on you.

"It took you long enough to find me," You sighed in relief.

"You scared me half to death. Where the hell were you? I thought left me," You shifted around a little trying to get out of his grip. "Um, could you let me go so I can sit up this position is kind of awkward,"

"No." You rose an eyebrow did he just tell you 'no'?

"What did you-," He cut you off by pressing his lips against yours, pushing you down against the bed. He broke away after a few seconds.

"I don't see why you would choose him over me, I thought you loved me," he bent down, kissing you on the lips tenderly again. However, this time there was hunger to his advances, and he tried to deepen the kiss. You refused to give him access to your mouth, however, when you felt his starting to roam around your body, you gasped involuntarily. He slipped his tongue in your mouth, purring in delight as he explored.

"N-nng-mh!" You struggled to get away, but he was so much stronger than you. As soon as he broke apart you started to scream desperately. "HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" He placed his fingers on your lips.

"Don't worry (Y/n), I won't hurt you because I love you and I'll never let you go," His voice was calm and smoothing the type of voice he would use to comfort you, "I promise I'll never let you go..."


	12. Himuro

**A/n: So I'm going to combine both 'Yandere Collection and 'You're Mine' together. And thank you to the guest who suggested this. **

* * *

"(Y/n)-chan have you ever liked someone and they have never returned your feelings back?" Himuro did not dare look over at you since he did not want to meet your gaze, after a few seconds you still have not answered and he thinks that you might think that the answer is a bit inappropriate.

"You do not have to respond to the question, I was just a little curious that's all," He let out a small sigh. "Is it weird for me to ask you such a question?" His eyes wander towards your sleeping figure.

"(Y/n)-chan? Are you awake?" He touched your cheek when he did that you let out a small groan which cause him to chuckle. You open your eyes and saw Himuro laughing a little bit. When both of your eyes lock, you could have sworn you saw a blush on his face.

"Oh, hey Himuro sorry about falling asleep on you like that," You said as you yawn, "Now, what were you saying before I went to sleep?" Himuro froze..Just a mere look at you made his heart thump.

"Nothing at all," You tilt your head ever so cutely, his heart beat faster. 'I have to tell her, now.' He really wants's to tell you, but he's afraid of rejection coming from you. When he first met you, he never thought someone that beautiful existed, it didn't take him long to fall in love with you. Your smiles would make his heart beat, your voice makes his hands sweaty everything about you made him have butterflies inside of his stomach.

"(Y-y/n)-chan, I have to tell you something," He said as he turn his full gaze on you. "I-I love you." He received nothing, but utter silence from you, "P-please say something back (Y/n)."

"I-I have to go sorry Himuro." You ran out towards the door and left him all alone with a broken heart.

Two weeks, you have been avoiding him. Two weeks, he has been alone with the same hurtful feeling and you never once came to check up on him. His heart is broken, but he didn't let that get in his way. He still wants to hang out with you even if it might be awkward. One day, he tries to speak with you.

You were in the classroom with a friend, he's actually really funny and nice too.

"(N/n)-chan, do you want to go to the amusement tomorrow with me?" Jix ( some name I made up) blue eyes look at you happily, "I promise to make it the best time of your life!"

"Ok, ok I'll go, geez you don't have to be too happy." He hugs you tightly, "Oi, stop that or else I'll change my mind," He gulped and place you back on the ground and took your hand.

"Let's eat lunch together (N/n)-chan." You couldn't help, but giggle at how he acts. Jix let out small blush and scratch the back of his head. "Come on, I'm hungry" He pulled you with him out of the classroom, but unknown to the two of you a certain black-haired boy listen to your whole conversation.

He stood there, unable to believe the sight he just saw.

"Why did she choose him? When she should have picked me instead." An emotion that Himuro has never felt in his life overwhelm him, envy. He did not like this feeling, yet he couldn't help, but this feeling. "I want her back, I'm going to make her mine."

And that is a promise that he will keep.

* * *

You wonder why are you in this gym? When you can be at home. Oh, that's right you recall that your friend Jix left a letter on your desk saying: meet him in the gym and that's how you got here.

After a few more minutes of standing in the empty gym, you decide to leave, but someone pulls you against the wall. Once you got a glance on who push you against the wall and you could not believe he did this to you.

"H-Himuro, what are you doing? G-Get off of me," You moan when his hand made its way around your chest, "I-I do not want this," He peeks your lips. You turn your gaze away from him.

"Why are you looking away? I'm only doing this because I want to show you just how much I love you," You were about to protest, but he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss is soft it sent shivers down your spine. He easily slid his tongue inside of your mouth moving around his new territory, you moan at the sensation.

He broke the kiss leaving a line of saliva between your mouth and his. He cupped your chin and looked at you lovingly.

"I love you and I do not want you to forget that." He brought in another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Yandere Kise x reader Lime.

Note: This is _my _story from Quotev, so please do not say I copied from someone else.

* * *

She was different from the others.

The only thing that would arrive in Kise's head when he noticed (Y/n) was that she is different from the rest. It warmed his heart to heed her every time. How? He does not comprehend it himself. They simply encounter once, an insufficient time for someone like him to become attach to someone, let alone a girl, however to Kise it appeared like they have known each other for their entire life. The instant Kise's eyes met (Y/n)'s it was like nothing else matters but her. Kise could not even hear his senpai calling for him (Y/n) just took his attention.

(Y/n) was unprecedented in Kise perspective she would walk down the halls of Kaijō with such grace it was a pleasant sight; something that Kise has not seen in quite awhile. (Y/n) have never said anything disrespectful to a single person, any matter how immature, idiotic, self-center some may be she would deal with their personality and not have any predicaments whatsoever.

(Y/n) is not special; in fame nor is she defined popular, however, she express such beautiful grace and self-sufficiency without even attempting to gain attention. Sure, Kise performances are rather childish sometimes, but he knows when an upright female is present to him.

Today will be the day he talks to her. Are there doubts inside him? Why, yes, there is possibles of being shooed away would be one, but Kise remembers that (Y/n) could not do such a bad thing. Another one will be that his fans will ruin his attempts to talk with (Y/n), but hopefully everything will work out.

*Love, at first sight,*

Kise quietly opens the door to the library; his blonde bangs covers his eyes as he walks in trying not to get discover by his 'fans' and hopefully it will work.

"Hello, shall I help you find something?" Kise let out a girlish screech upon detecting the sudden voice and when he shifted around to see the anonymous person he immediately covered his mouth and a small blush covers his face.

"Oh, my apologies," the (h/c) girl bowed, "I am the administrator here well not precisely I only work here for an individual. Nevertheless, may I help you?" The said girl asked in a gentle tone.

"Y-your (L/n) (Y/n), right?" Kise can recognize that angelic voice anywhere. The girl smiled.

"Why, yes, that is my name. I have met you somewhere before? I can never recall seeing you before," the girl, known as (Y/n), placed her finger on her lips and thought for a second. Kise thought she looked adorable that way he bit his lips trying to hold the urge to wrap his arms around her. But how can he help himself? The look on her face was rather attractive.

'She should be mine. All mine,' it was a tiny whisper that he can hear. '(Y/n) should belong to me,' Kise agreed to this voice but had no idea what he was doing considering the look of (Y/n)'s face.

"Are you ok?" She asked unsure of what is going on. Kise's eyes were slanted; mouth gaped open, and his head was tilted.

"Gah—I mean uh, yes, I'm fine really there's no need to worry hahaha," Kise scratched the back of his head and the tried to approach (Y/n).

"Sorry about that um so..." he trailed off having no idea what to say towards (Y/n). All he could feel is his heart thump.

"(Y/n)! I need your help. Some idiot thought it was a good idea to bring juice into the library," a girl shouted from afar.

"Oh, I'm coming (f/n). Sorry, however, I must help my friend if you need assistance please come find me," (Y/n) said.

"Ok, that is fine see you later?" Kise asked anxiously.

"Hai. Oh, but I never received your name, please do tell me your name." (Y/n) asked gently.

"W-what! You have never heard of me?"

"No, should I have?" (Y/n) replied.

"No, it's ok. My name is Kise Ryōta nice to meet you (L/n)-chan ssu," Kise smiled and offered a hand.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as while Kise and I believe you already know my name: (L/n) (Y/n). Now please do excuse me I must attend to my friend. Please have a nice day," (Y/n) bowed. And left Kise lovestruck; his heart pounding faster than usual.

Kise knew he has already fallen for the (h/c) girl without even knowing it.

-Four weeks later-

*Yearning for,*

Here he was again. Standing at the door of Kaijō High's library where anyone can enter no one is ever passed down. Ever. Kise believes that he is not worthy to be here, but it's the only way to see (Y/n) when she is alone.

"Eh? Kise-kun are you ok?" Kise turned around, and his eyes soften. There stood his* crush smiling at him! Of course, it took (Y/n) awhile to get familiar to Kise but he did not mind at all. It was worth it.

"I'm ok, but why aren't you in the library like usual?" Kise asked.

"Oh, well do you want to come see me practice?"

"That would be pleasing although I do not know what club you're in," (Y/n) said.

"How about I show you c'mon," Kise grabbed (Y/n) hand and ran towards the gym grinning like an idiot.

-GymRoom-

"Oi! Kise gets your fan out of here. Didn't I say no fan girls?" Kasamatsu angrily said.

"But Kasamatsu-senpai—,"

"No, buts! I don't care if she is your girlfriend I do not want anyone who isn't a part of the team in here. Got that?"

"But—," Kise was about to protest, but (Y/n) gently grabbed his arm.

"Kise-kun, it's ok don't worry. You can demonstrate how you play later I do not want you to get in any further trouble because of me. I will see you later," her eyes sparkled, and Kise could have sworn he felt a bolt of pain inside if him.

"Oi, Kise, come practice already!"

"Coming Kasamatsu-senpai," he turned to see (Y/n) waving him a goodbye with a small plastered on her face. "Bye, (L/n)-cchi," Kise whispered to himself before going to practice. If (Y/n) was by his side all the time.

*Missing,*

"Kise-kun, you can not do that," (Y/n) slightly giggled at the sight of Kise trying to get a brain freeze.

"But (Y/n)-cchi everyone can get one but me I wanna know how it feels," Kise said as he ate half of his ice cream.

"Kise-kun, believe me, it stings a lot."

"Well, can you get one and then show me how it feels?" Kise begged.

"No! I will not show you," (Y/n) said. "How about I teach you how to get a brain freeze?" (Y/n) tried to contain her giggles.

"Really ssu?" Kise's eyes lighten with excitement.

"Follow these uncomplicated instructions," (Y/n) said. "Place the ice cream close to your head," Kise nodded, "then place it the frozen desert near your forehead," Kise followed the instructions. Then without warning, (Y/n) shoved the ice cream in his face.

"Hahahaha, Kise-kun is adorable," his heart speeded up. "I'm sorry Kise-kun, please forgive me. You're cute and gullible," again his heart picked up.

"That's not funny (Y/n)-cchi. It's all over my face," Kise smirked mischievously and rubbed his nose with (Y/n)'s.

"So you want to play that game huh? Fine, but I will not lose!" Kise grabs (Y/n) hand to prevent her from moving and inches closer to her face to put more ice cream on her.

"Now, it's time for your punishment," he was about to continue, but he notices how close his and (Y/n) faces are. Right at that moment (Y/n) blushes slightly at their sudden closeness; Kise could not help, but inch closer it was like everything around them stop.

Hearts moving in sync; breathes slowly calming down Kise leans closer his lips almost gasping (Y/n)'s he can feel it the rush of excitement, that tingly feeling inside of his stomach, however, something interrupts them.

*Ring, ring,*

"Eh? It's my phone. Kise-kun can you please let me go?" No. He didn't want to let her go, not now.

"(L/n)-cchi I—,"

"It's Tetsuya! I apologize, but I must go now," (Y/n) said while she used her other hand to reach her phone.

"(L/n)-cchi, wait I have to—,"

"Sorry Kise-kun I can't right now," she wiggles out of his hold and picks her bag up. "We can talk later. Goodbye for now," Kise watches as she ran away leaving him alone at the convenient store.

"(L/n)-cchi," why was there so much pain in his heart? When she walked away; half of his heart disappeared.

*Notice me,*

Two weeks since that incident. Two weeks without her saying a word to him. Kise thought he was going crazy without her smile, a gentle laugh, and smelling her incredible scent. Kise knew his former team-mate, Kuroko, was dating (Y/n), but he still wanted her even if she belong to Kuroko. It was wrong of him, yes, but just merely having her in his arms made Kise happy, and if wanted her then he will get her.

"Good morning, (L/n)-cchi?" Kise greeted (Y/n) at the front of her house. She was shocked, of course.

"Kise-kun it's early in the morning and also, we do not have school today, I believe," (Y/n) tilted her head slightly thinking.

"Uh I know we don't have school today, but I was thinking we can spend some time together," Kise scratched the back of head smiling.

"Well—,"

"(Y/n)-chan I made breakfast are you coming?" Kise saw a figure emerge from behind (Y/n) it was Kuroko in his pajamas just like (Y/n).

"Coming Tetsuya. Give me a moment," (Y/n) pecks Kise on the lips and turns to Kise. "Kise-kun maybe we can hang out later?"

"Sure, I actually had a photo shoot today, so I guess I can early. I'll see you later (L/n)-cchi," there was throbbing pain inside of his heart something that cannot be explained.

*Feel my pain,*

Why did (Y/n) choose Kuroko over him? Kise was far better than Kuroko with looks, money, and even fame so why Kuroko? His heart ached to know that Kuroko has (Y/n) it made him jealous and angry.

He should have (Y/n). Kise knew their love was destined, and no one should interfere with it not even Kuroko.

Kise planned it out all well. Deep inside he did not want to, but it's the only way to have (Y/n).

*I'm sorry,*

"Tetsuya, your apartment is huge!" (Y/n) exclaimed as she walks through Kuroko home.

"(Y/n)-chan it is not your first time here, you know."

"I know, but your place is amazing!" She smiled brightly, and Kuroko smiled softly.

"Make yourself comfortable and I will make us some tea." (Y/n) nodded and went towards the living room while Kuroko went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Kuroko-cchi," Kuroko turned to see Kise standing behind him with his hands behind his back.

"Kise-kun, how did you get in my house?" Kuroko asked suspiciously.

"I have a surprise for you," Kise steps closer. "I know you will like it," Kuroko figured that something was wrong with Kise based on human observations he seemed off.

"Kise-kun?" The blonde male was close to the bluenette hovering over him. Before Kuroko could react Kise slit his throat Kuroko fell to the ground blood coming out.

"Shhh don't say another word. I'll take good care of (Y/n)-cchi, I promise," Kuroko choked out trying to speak, but slowly his eyesight was fading away.

"Tetsuya, are you coming?" The blonde haired male smiled. He took his time walking to the source of his dare soon-to-be lover voice.

"K-Kise-kun? What are you doing in here?" (Y/n) eyes wandered down to Kise's hand. "I-is that b-blood?"

"Oh, this? It doesn't matter all what matters," he walks closer to her pining against the couch, "is you, (Y/n)-cchi," Kise pressed his lips against her own shoving his tongue inside of her mouth. (Y/n) starts moving around trying to get free from Kise, but the blonde male only held her down. (Y/n) let out an involuntary moan. Kise removed from the kiss; saliva tracing from both mouths.

"Don't worry I promise to take good care of you, (Y/n)-cchi," the blonde haired male said as his hands wander down slowly near (Y/n) shirt. "I'll never hurt you and I would not dear allow someone to make my (Y/n) upset either—," all the buttons that belong to her shirt popped off, —"I will always make you happy," with the desire of having (Y/n) kicking in, Kise quickly used one of his free hands; to softly grasp (Y/n) breast. She let out a small whimper against her will.

With hearing that gasp, Kise grew excited. He immediately reaches down and licks (Y/n) neck. He enjoyed hearing her moan especially when he knew he was the cause of it the tingly feeling started to come back little by little and Kise was not sure if he can control himself.

(Y/n) shivered when she felt Kise's tongue run over her skin she felt violate. (Y/n) never knew Kise would do this to her. (Y/n) screamed from her throat.

"Tetsuya! Please help me! K-Kise is raping me—," she tried to get out of his grip, —"please Tetsuya help!" Kise ceases her actions and turns his attention to (Y/n).

"Why are you screaming his name? Why not scream my name? You love me, right?" Kise asked concerned that (Y/n) share different feelings about him.

"No! I hate you. Tetsuya, Tetsuya," (Y/n) continue to cry Kuroko's name, but no answer. Kise's heart was broken.

"Fine. I'll show you how to love me. I was patient, the entire time never have I tried anything on you!" He yelled. "You never return the feelings, and I have waited too long for this," Kise picks (Y/n) up and walks up to the nearest room.

"I will show you just how much I love you."

* * *

A/n: So since I got a PM from someone saying how they would like a Lime with Kise I made one so I hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: There are many unforgivable things, but falling in love with your brother is another thing.

* * *

She noticed him.

Kuroko would never get regarded by anyone. People would walk right around him without noticing his presence. It hurted. Not having people feel your presence; was dreadful and even shameful. Now Kuroko appreciated this only to some extent; not each day naturally if he would get attention people would only say awful things about him. Kuroko was an independent; person who could never—have a chance of befriending people. Kuroko comprehended this, and it burned him inside.

Kuroko acknowledged people for their behaviour, character and how they work. If it is one thing, Kuroko enjoys human observations; it can certainly ascertain one's true nature and Kuroko is proud of himself for comprehending such beneficial knowledge. After all, someone important to him explained this to him nevertheless; this person has withdrawn himself from Kuroko leaving him with a sweet; bitter taste of loneliness.

However, despite this, Kuroko has found a new friend. A person who has finally noticed him; who understands how he feels and a person who always asked about his opinions, thoughts and even a person who ask for his advice.

She was his new light. She was his new found hope. She was his rebirth of happiness.

(Y/n) was a caring person never judging how people were and who they are she was just herself. Kuroko enjoyed being around her because somehow she made his day better; on days when no one noticed him she would say something to him to comfort Kuroko.

This attention Kuroko was getting from (Y/n) felt pleasing and addicting; it made him feel special like no one else matter to her, but him and this feeling was just amazing! There is nothing else in this world that Kuroko would prefer but (Y/n)'s attention.

Today Kuroko went to school and expected everything to be normal, but when he walked in class there was a new boy sitting next to (Y/n). Kuroko becoming curious about the newcomer walks over to see who he was.

"Domo, (L/n)-chan," Kuroko greeted (Y/n) and she did the same.

"Yo, what's up Kuroko? Oh, this is Kagami Taiga my new friend," (Y/n) pointed two fingers at the red-haired male next to her.

"Oi! I can introduce myself, ya know," the red-haired, known as Kagami, said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said bowing down slightly. Kuroko can tell that Kagami might become another friend who is just like (Y/n).

*The little changes,*

"Shut up, Kagami. Your nothing but an idiot Kuroko is way better than you any day, ne Kuroko?" (Y/n) said as she sip on her vanilla milkshake along with Kuroko sitting next to her.

"Whoa—I'm not an idiot! Take that back," Kagami huffed while chewing on his hamburger. Kuroko smiled. It has been three weeks ever since he met Kagami and to say it has been dreadful would be an understatement; everything has been going great and not to mention he earned another friend!

Kuroko could not be even happier than what he use to be. With having, (Y/n) and Kagami around it's like his entire life has changed for the better, and he is appreciative for that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, Kuroko wanna head home together and leave bakagami alone?" Kuroko nodded and (Y/n) grabbed his hand leading him out of Maji burger.

"OI! Wait for me," Kagami quickly finishes the last burger and catch up with Kuroko and (Y/n).

"You left me," Kagami growled.

"I waited for you, right Kuroko?"

"No, you did not," (Y/n) looks at Kuroko teary eyed.

"You promised not to say anything! I thought we were best buds."

The walk continues with (Y/n) crying and Kagami yelling at her. Kuroko just listens to the conversation and did not say anything it's weird, but he used to be eager to talk with (Y/n), but since Kagami came that changed its a weird.

"Alright here's your stop, Kuroko," Kuroko did not realize that they were right on his doorstep until now another strange thing. "C'mon and bring it in," (Y/n) cooed Kuroko into a hug and smiled. "You can talk to me anytime remember Kuroko we are always friends—no best friends and I am here to you," his heart throbbed against her chest.

Kuroko can hear his heartbeat; his stomach felt a queasy like he could barely stand up straight. He did not want this feeling to end, but when she pulled away his heart was still racing, but it stopped for a little while.

"See ya later, Kuroko let's get going Kagami," (Y/n) said as she waves to Kuroko a goodbye and left with Kagami. Kuroko still stood right there; heart still racing at a fast pace.

'What is this feeling?'

*Why do I feel this way?*

Kuroko did not know why, but every time he saw (Y/n) he could not think straight. The nauseous feeling inside his stomach felt nice; the way his head would feel dizzy when she was near or even when she hugged him. These emotions were unusual, but nevertheless Kuroko enjoyed them.

The bluenette could never get enough of seeing (Y/n) every day; in the morning, afternoon, in school and even after school. However, it was at times when (Y/n) would talk to Kagami more than him; it was not a bother at first, Kuroko knew (Y/n) and Kagami were alike.

That was at first, but then (Y/n) continue to speak with Kagami every single day and never had the time to talk with Kuroko. It was becoming a nuisance. Kuroko was not sure if he can handle it anymore (Y/n) was his only first friend, and he did not want that to change.

He planned it out. After school, Kuroko will talk with (Y/n) and just get things straighten out, right? And then soon (Y/n) will talk with him more than Kagami that sounds good to him.

-In class-

(Y/n) let out a small gasp as she felt Kuroko's cold hands travel up her shirt; near her breasts and he lightly squeezed it earning a moan from her.

"Kuroko," she cries his name in pleasure. Kuroko licks her neck; nibbling on one spot causing her to clutch onto to his shirt. Kuroko faces her and presses his lips against hers; he tugged on her lips eagerly wanting to waste no time. The (h/c) girl gladly parted her lips for his entrance; Kuroko swayed his tongue around loving his new territory.

Kuroko picked (Y/n) up and placed her on the empty desk and parted her legs as he continues to deepen the kiss. The blue haired male could feel his heart quicken; his body making no attempt to cease his actives.

Kuroko was about to go further with his actives, but something stop him.

"Wake up Kuroko, damn it!" The sound of Kagami's voice woke Kuroko up from his sweet blissful dream. Kuroko groan slightly, but fully rose to see (Y/n) face flashes of her flushed face entered his head,

"Kuroko, are you doing ok?" (Y/n)'s usually sharp voice sounded softer than usual Kuroko can feel an overwhelming urge to claim the girl in his arms.

"I am doing fine, (L/n)-chan. Thank you for worrying about me," Kuroko gave her a genuine smile.

*Please listen to me*

Ever since that dream, Kuroko forgotten about talking to (Y/n) about how she should pay more attention towards him than Kagami. The bluenette thought there was no need to get angry or jealous over something silly, but soon he regretted that.

(Y/n) stopped talking to him, giving him hugs, reassuring him that everything will be ok.

She turned away from him.

The pain of being alone returned. It hurted. Her smile was no longer his, but it belong to Kagami. The red-haired male slowly took her away and now Kuroko's left alone with pain and a broken heart.

It drove him crazy; he was nothing without her. Kuroko needed (Y/n) to survive in this cruel world she was his light, friend, and happiness he needs her more than ever.

No matter how many times he called out to her, she still did not hear his voice.

*I will make you hear my voice*

"I can't believe you invite me over to your house, Kuroko," (Y/n) examine the small apartment and smiled. "It's about time though you never asked me to come over. Never," (Y/n) said as you pouts. Kuroko pats her head apologizing to the (h/c) girl.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kuroko asked.

"Um—sure why not?" Kuroko nodded and walks toward the kitchen; he made something simple and added something inside her drink.

"Here, (L/n)-chan. I hope you like it," Kuroko said flashing her a smile.

"You know Kuroko this is your second time smiling I almost think something is wrong with you since you never smile before," (Y/n) said as she some of her sandwich, and drink a little (f/d). She started to feel dizzy; losing her eyesight and begin to fall down.

"I think I add too much medicine I am sorry about this, but I need you here with me (L/n)-chan," Kuroko picks her body up and walks upstairs placing (Y/n) in his room on his bed.

"Do not worry, soon I will get rid of Kagami-kun, and you will not have to worry anymore, (L/n)-chan," Kuroko smiled and stroke your (h/c) hair.

*Now I will not have to say goodbye anymore*


End file.
